


I Read Your Script And...

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Confession, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, L-Bomb, M/M, Scriptwriter Listener, Writers Work Hard, Writing Compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: I've been wanted to do a script about appreciating writers for a while and couldn't resist a little writer/performer love confession.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	I Read Your Script And...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[A4A] I Read Your Script And... [Friends to Lovers][Scriptwriter Listener][Writing Compliments][Confession][L-Bomb][Writers Work Hard]

Script Notes: This script is meant to be a love letter to all of the audio community's wonderful script writers. It's not targeted at anybody specific and I wouldn't take anybody performing it to be implying that they want an actual relationship with anybody specific. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I read your script and...

(excited) I just think that it's incredible!

(sheepish) I mean I think that all of your scripts are incredible. But this last one? I don't know, it just hits all the right notes. 

*laugh* Of course I'm going to record it. How could I not? It's just so fantastic.

Yes, I really think so. You know that I would never lie to you about something like that. 

What? Yeah, I always say that your scripts are great. Buuttt...all of them actually are amazing. So, that's not lying, is it? 

Seriously, you don't give yourself enough credit. I know that you always think that you can do better. And, I mean, I guess that's true. With everything, there's always room for improvement.

But that doesn't mean that your writing isn't already brilliant. 

Yeah, I know that you don't think so. But that won't stop me from believing it. Or stop it from being true. 

Trust me, I know. I've performed enough of your scripts. I've seen the effect that your words have on people. It's really powerful and moving. 

You do such good work. I'm so proud to be your collaborator. 

I think it's amazing that you even want to collaborate given how good you are. 

(pause) 

Oh, I just mean that I'm impressed by how willing you are to give your work to others. 

I know that script writers don't get half as much attention as performers even though they work just as hard. 

And I know that you don't mind. But sometimes it doesn't seem fair. 

You deserve more credit! I always try to give it to you, but it never seems like enough. 

I guess...I never understood how you were able to give away all that attention. Your words help bring so many performers to life. And you never mind that it's them in the spotlight and not you. 

You're somehow fine with never being a part of that glory. In part, because you're just so happy to see your script performed. But, in part, I think because you genuinely enjoy helping others reach their goals. 

I just...Well, don't think that I haven't noticed because it's one of my favorite things about you. It's so...noble? Is it okay if I call it noble? 

Alright, noble of you to do. I don't think that I could do it. At least, not like you do. 

(pause)

Yeah, I promise that I'm not selling myself short or anything. I know that I work hard as performer. I just...wanted to acknowledge that what you do is special. 

And I wanted to say that you have my utmost respect as a writer and as artist. Because you're brilliant at what you do. 

(pause)

And...And to be honest, I think you've earned more than just my kind regards. I-well, over the past couple months, I've fallen in love with your writing and through it I've also fallen in love with you. 

I-I hope that doesn't seem silly. I just know that, when you write, you give away some small part of yourself. And I feel like by reading so many of your scripts I've gotten to know more and more of you. 

And the more I got to know, the more I wanted to find out. I just had this burning desire to hold you close me while I listened to everything that you had to say.

And slowly, I started to realize that what I wanted wasn't your writing. It was just you. All of you. 

Your body.

Your mind.

Your heart.

And, after I read through your last script tonight, I knew that I just had to tell you the truth about how I felt. 

I'm sorry if this is coming out all jumbled. I thought about writing it down, but then I figured that talking was more my strong suit. Well, normally anyway. 

But I hope the message is still clear. If not, let me try once more. 

I-I love you. Not just for your writing, but for everything that you give to the world. 

I'll always love you

And, if you don't love me back, I'll understand. I won't be angry. I'll just step back and respect your space. 

But I'll still always love you because I know that I can't stop myself from loving you. That's the honest truth. 

(pause)

*sigh* If this is all too much, I understand. If you like I can, leav-

*interrupting kiss*

...or not. 

I-wow, you're amazing. 

*laugh* I think that you're an even better kisser than you are a writer. 

(teasing) What? Are you gonna challenge me on that?

Well, I know one way to prove you wrong.

*kiss*

Mhmmm, you know. I think I'll go record that script later. We have a little unfinished business to attend to tonight.

*kiss*


End file.
